


A Love Like No Other

by Remadora4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dancing, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remadora4ever/pseuds/Remadora4ever
Summary: Set in Deathly Hallows. The war never happened. Remus and Tonks were very much and had only been married for a short time. Tonks had something important to tell Remus. Will he freak out and leave, or will he be thrilled? A one-shot for now of Remadora.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 5





	A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from me. I hope you enjoy it.

Tonks came home from a long day of work. She had been out on a mission, and it had rained the whole time. Tonks shook her hair as she walked into their flat. Remus came from the kitchen. "Good, your home, Dora. I was starting to get worried," Remus said, slipping her coat off and hanging it to dry.

Remus worried about Tonks a lot. She had a tough job. He signed as Tonks walked into the kitchen. She figures she could change later. "Remus, we need to talk," said Tonks grabbing a plate and filling it with food.

She then walked to the table to sit down to eat. Tonks's stomach growled, and she knew the baby must be hungry. Remus sat down on the other side of the small black and yellow table. Tonks and her love for her house. "What about?" Asked Remus.

He had some news to share as well. Remus had finally found a job. Tonks started to play with her food, and Remus knew she was stalling. "Tonks, please tell me," he said, getting scared.

Remus had a pale look on his face. He was worried something was very wrong or that finally she came to her senses and was going to leave. "You can't freak out, Remus," Tonks said.

Remus nodded and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand for support. It was the least he could do. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. "I'm pregnant. I am about three months along," said Tonks.

Remus let go of her hand as he slid to the floor. Tonks got up to help him up, but he pushed her away. He stood up. "You're what?" He screamed.

Tonks stepped back. He looked furious. Tonks told him at the wrong time. The full moon was in three days. "I'm pregnant," she said again with tears in her eyes.

Remus took a moment to regain himself. He was thrilled with becoming a father, but he was very scared at the same time. Remus knew what he had to do. "I am sorry, Dora. I need time. Please forgive me," Remus said.

She sank to the floor as Remus ran out the back door. Tonks let the tears fall down her face without bothering to wipe them. "It's gonna be ok," she said to their baby.

Remus came back in a few moments. He ran into some woods to scream. Remus walked over to Tonks, who had fallen asleep right there, her hand on her stomach. "Tonks wake up," Remus said, shaking her.

Tonks woke up staring at Remus. "What do you think you are doing? I thought you left," said Tonks.

Remus smiled at her. "I did but, I needed to clear my head," Remus said.

He picked her up and spun her around. Remus kissed her on the lips. His angry was melting. Dora kissed him back. "It was a shock to me, and I wanted to wait for a good time," she replies.

Remus wiped away the tears as she put a smile on her face. "So how was your day, and can you please put me down? I am feeling faint," said Tonks.

Remus stopped spinning and sat her in her chair. He sat down in his chair as Tonks took a bite. She was thrilled. "It was rather good. I got a job up at the muggle school down the road," said Remus taking a bite of his food.

Tonks smiled at that. "I am happy for you," replied Tonks.

Now, maybe they could get out of this awful flat that was too much small for their growing family. Remus smiled at her as he put his fork down. "Thank you very much, but I love your news more," he said.

Tonks waved her wand, and the plates went to the sink. "Remus, I think I am going to head to bed," she replied.

Tonks yawned real big. Remus came over, picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom. True he was very sore and tired but, he was going to be a father, so it was the least he could do for his wife. "Well, how's this?" Asked Remus as he gently laid her down.

"Nice," replied Tonks.

She then fell right to sleep. Remus smiled as he crawled into bed. 'Life was good, he thought.'

[LB]

As happy as Remus was about becoming a father, he was terrified, not to mention very cold and distant with Tonks. He only gave her one-word answers or just didn't reply back. "Remus," Tonks said, coming into the room.

Remus was sitting in a very worn brown chair reading the prophet. He didn't look up at Tonks as she spoke. She walked over to Remus. "Look at me, Remus," she said in an angry voice.

He looked up, staring at Tonks. Her hands were on her hips, with her fifth-month belly sticking out. "What do you want, Tonks?" He asked.

"I want you to talk to me and look at me. I know you are worried but, I am not, Remus. This is our child, and you should be happy," said Tonks.

Remus frowned. He was deep in thought. Remus thought about his words before speaking. "Tonks, I am thrilled, really, but I am scared. I am sure that it is going to turn out like me," Remus said.

Tonks sat on Remus's lap. She took his hand, then placed it on her stomach. The baby was active a lot. Remus was shocked. "Was that him or her kicking?" Asked Remus with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, it was. I don't think the baby will turn out to be a werewolf. It will be like me and have your smarts," Tonks said, grinning.

Remus grinned. After feeling the baby kick, he was delighted. Something came over him. "Tonks, I love you very much, plus I love the baby," said Remus.

Tonks kissed him on the lips, smiling. Remus motioned for her to get up, which she did. He then got up and picked her up. Remus swings her around.

[LB]

Three months later, Tonks was laying on the couch. She was very worn out and tired. Remus came in from his day at work. He had a big smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "You ok, Tonks?" He asked.

Tonks sat up. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her hair was a mess. "Yea, just worn out is all," Tonks replied.

Remus flicked the radio on then came over to Tonks. He helped her up, then pulled her close. He started to dance with her. Remus knew the pregnancy was taking a toll on her. "This is nice," Tonks said.

She leaned into Remus, placing her head on his shoulder. They danced in time to the music. Tonks started to drift off to sleep. The baby was settling down. Remus flicked the music off. "Let's go to bed," said Remus.

Remus leads them to the bedroom. Tonks just dropped into bed. He smiled as he got into bed. Tonks snuggled close to him and was out like a light.

[LB]

Tonks was ready to have this baby. She was two weeks past her due date. Remus walked in from his long day at work. He set his briefcase down. "Tonks?" He called out.

"Outback," she hollers.

Remus walked through the living room, into the kitchen, and out the back door. He smiled at Tonks, who was sitting on the swing. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Remus asked.

He knew she was sick and tired. Tonks smiled at him as she made to get up. He motioned her to sit back down. Remus joined her on the swing. "I am tired and ready to have this baby," she replied, glaring at him.

Remus just smiled, placing a hand on her bump. The baby was kicking lightly. "Are you ready to come out yet?" Remus asked his son or daughter.


End file.
